Components of vehicles and machines, such as aircraft, are designed to tolerate a variety of harsh operational conditions. In some cases, aircraft are exposed to varying temperature conditions, and as a result many aircraft components are designed to function across a broad temperature range. For example, heat shields and other temperature protective devices are incorporated into the aircraft outer structure to protect sensitive internal systems and components against high temperatures. Furthermore, heat shields located near a heat source, such as an aircraft engine, are often designed with one or more expansion joints which allow the heat shield to expand and contract with the varying temperature conditions. In some cases, the close proximity to the engine requires the heat shield to be capable of withstanding very high temperatures, as well being able to undergo a large number of thermal expansion/contraction cycles. Therefore, a heat shield is needed with a thermal expansion joint which is capable of withstanding multiple thermal expansion and contraction cycles while maintaining its protection of the internal aircraft systems and components.